


Apocalypse of the Nine

by cordeliasept



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, Cameos, Fire Emblem: Fates Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Gore, Horror, M/M, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Profanity, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliasept/pseuds/cordeliasept
Summary: it had never been intended to turn out like this.kiran had sent leo and takumi out on one small mission. it was supposed to be easy; they were facing against foes with more weaknesses, and kiran had entrusted them as his strongest units, his biggest investments. and despite that, they all still fell into the shadows where a new dimension on the verge of apocalypse would test their ability.-----on another side, ashe wakes up on a bus, with no memory of anything--his past life, his birthday or age, his friends....nothing. when he realizes the dire situation at hand, he realizes that he may have to call upon the help of another amnesiac, in order to face what was in front of them.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Leon | Leo & Takumi
Kudos: 4





	Apocalypse of the Nine

**Author's Note:**

> ive only played feh, but i have done a bit of research in fates and 3h (and ive already figured out all the endings, sigh)
> 
> this is my first FE fanfiction, so forgive me if i make any personality mistakes lol
> 
> kiran is a MALE!

the sky was dark as purple-gray storm clouds hung just over the horizon. leo squinted, brushing a stray golden lock out of his face as he tried to get a good look at their enemies. a cavalier archer, a fafnir, and...something glowing in dark purple smoke. it was hard to make out its form or shape, but nevertheless it sent chills down his spine.

out of all forms, kiran had to send him out _right_ after he had lunch. he barely had time to finish one last bite of his tomato sandwich before he was forced onto another trip. kiran had warned him this one would be a bit more difficult than his previous encounters, which worried him. most of the time, he was forced to retreat from battle, constantly taking hits and essentially, being the meat shield of kiran's main team. of course, kiran could've taken any armored unit as well, or even the murderous berkut with the flying flame lady hanging on his shoulder--apparently he was known for having high defense stats. but _no_ , instead of picking hector (the marquess of ostia) or even rolf, in his full halloween gear, he had picked leo. picnic leo, as a matter of fact, and he wasn't too happy about it.

adjusting his collar he brought his hand to his side, where his brown bag was resting against his torso, packed with more sandwiches on the go. currently, he was cramping up, and that was _not_ an ideal way to go into battle. and as much as he loved his white horse, he couldn't help but feel rather slow at times. kiran had assured him that his "normal" self was also rather slow, but he still felt a bit bitter about it, especially since he was on horseback. cavaliers like him should be much faster. or maybe that was because he had been stuffing this particular horse with his own cuisine. that would explain a lot of things.

next to him stood his long-time nemesis and rival, the prick takumi-- _normal_ takumi--with his Fujin Yumi in hand. he personally found it unfair--while his main weapon was (quite literally) a bunch of magically-enhanced sandwiches, takumi actually had his legendary weapon on him. he would _kill_ to have Brynhildr back, but it seemed that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. takumi turned to face his direction, giving a mere nod, before facing their enemies once again.

 _the allies share a mutual respect._ leo had vaguely remembered finding takumi alone in the woods just outside of the castle in Askr, forced to go find him after sakura had begged him to (he just couldn't say no to that precious face). turned out takumi was merely taking an unannounced walk, and leo probably would've fought with him had he not remembered takumi's typical personality, and left him alone. part of him wondered if the whole thing had been set up, but nowadays he didn't bother to reflect on it.

up ahead he could see their not-so-fragile healer lachesis, her blonde hair flying in the wind coming from the something-glowing-in-dark-smoke. he didn't really understand kiran's intentions to make _her_ a tank, of all people--but then again, leo wasn't a tactician. maybe it was just out of pure love that kiran had invested into lachesis so much, granting her new skills every single day and sending her out almost all the time. despite that, she never seemed to get tired, although her constant droning about her older brother was tiring enough for leo. at least _he_ wasn't there, despite his son ares being so.

"is everyone ready?" the final member of the team, alfonse of the askran kingdom himself, asked the rest of the group. his sword was unsheathed, glowing a little in his hand. "røkkr sieges are some of the toughest battles but i believe in us. with all of us working together, we'll win."

"wait... _røkkr_ sieges!?" takumi's particularly-annoying voice blurted out in confusion. "i thought this was a normal mission! i'm not a tank!"

"considering your base stats...no, you pretty much aren't, but the rest of us are. besides, kiran has been working out both hectors out. they need a break." alfonse frowned. "we're the backup team."

"aren't there more armored units kiran can use? like fecilia, or hardin..." leo shivered at the thought of the fallen king.

"none of them have armor march, so they would move too slowly. he wants to make this quick." alfonse shrugged. "if he's gonna take three infantry units and you as the cavalier...i don't see why not."

"whatever it is, i hope we can get it over with." leo readied his sandwiches, turning to see kiran _finally_ arriving at the battlefield. "let the picnic begin!"

\---

"just how much HP does this guy even have!?" leo's clothes were visibly torn, most of his sandwiches were ruined from the consistent mage attacks he had been receiving, and his horse was ready to back out of the fight on its own. the dark, glowing figure still stood a couple of feet away from them, seemingly unharmed despite the number of attacks they had landed.

"uh....around 300,000ish? but after seven moves, it should self-destruct. and we're on turn six." kiran frowned, glancing back behind him to where alfonse had left with lachesis, who had knocked herself out with the overuse of magic and the consistent damage output the figure was inflicting on them. without their healer and their main attacker, it was up to takumi and leo themselves to finish off the enemy.

 _speaking of takumi_...he turned to his fellow ally on cracked, uneven stone, barely holding up himself. his armor, normally well-adjusted and secure on him, was now sliding off his body, torn here and there. Fujin Yumi glowed faintly as if their power had weakened. his hair had nearly come undone, the ponytail speckled with dust and dirt. his face was scratched up and bleeding, but his gaze still held steady despite his nearly-failing body. even though they had been enemies, leo could respect the other's perseverance. it made him a worthy match in battle, after all. even though things had tied up from where he came from and everyone lived in peace in his timeline, this takumi came from another timeline entirely--one still reeking of war and hate.

"okay leo, takumi, i know we're on the verge of death but...remember, they can only do a little bit of damage at a time. and only when they activate their special power will we really have to worry." kiran frowned. "just two more turns. i know you guys can outlive the røkkr."

"didn't know this was a suicide mission," takumi deadpanned, rising up with his bow. "but ready whenever you are, kiran."

kiran turned to leo. normally, leo never saw the face hidden under the hood, but just this once, he could see bright electric-blue eyes, focused and determined, waiting for his agreement. it was...to say the least, _weird._ he had never seen kiran like that ever in his life. it made him wonder even more what his original world was like.

"leo?" kiran's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"okay, lets go." leo nodded back at him in agreement and turned back to face their remaining enemies. apparently, the røkkr could call up reinforcements, and now there were two armored men and an archer. the røkkr itself hung near takumi, not really moving, but waiting for their movement.

"leo, go to the left, knock out that armored guy on the right. takumi, hit the røkkr. twice." kiran commanded them with unusual ease, and leo begrudgingly moved his horse to where the armored man stood. without warning, it lunged at him, but he was prepared, and his hand quickly reached into his bag to whip out his magic sandwich, throwing it as if it were a baseball. a flurry of fresh foods exploded from the sandwich itself, slamming into the armored knight who fell quickly from the onslaught of extra tomatoes. his lance clattered to the ground. 

nearby him, takumi raised Fujin Yumi, an arrow materializing in his hand. he faced the glowing røkkr, raising up his bow, and fired. the arrow made out of energy flew through the air at a fast speed and slammed into the røkkr. it barely recovered before another arrow slammed into it, sending it careening back a little. takumi lowered his bow, a look of satisfaction on his face, but it was too soon.

"takumi! watch out!" leo yelled at the top of his lungs, but the silver-haired archer didn't notice what was happening until it was too late.

just like that, the røkkr had taken his place. he hadn't even noticed it was charging up its special power all that time, and just like that--boom, they had used it. he whirled, trying to find takumi, but he was nowhere to be seen. "takumi!"

"takumi?" fear crept into kiran's voice. "that's not right! when the røkkr activates its special...it should only make them switch places on the battlefield, not have them disappear completely."

"something's wrong with this." leo frowned, trying to find a way out. he was all alone on the battlefield now, running low on strength and stamina, and now without takumi to back him up. "something's...wrong..."

his voice faltered when he heard a scream from kiran. he turned around to the direction of the voice, only to find himself right in front of the røkkr itself. before he could even retaliate, the dark shroud of magic surrounded him, and everything faded into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> context for those who don't play feh, or are confused:
> 
> 1\. theres two versions of leos in feh: normal leo, and picnic leo. the leo in this story is the picnic leo. takumi also has four versions of himself, but this is his normal version.  
> 2\. røkkr sieges is a gamemode in the game where you "fight shadowy enemies that take on the form of heroes". the røkkr in this chapter does have a form, it just isn't told. 
> 
> pls comment and leave kudos! much appreciated ♡♡


End file.
